La que los pario
by Aru Lawlieth
Summary: -Titulo provisional, se aceptan sugerencias- Dedicado a Usagi Asakura,Akeifa, Hoshi-chan15, angelmex, kotoko-kurosai, Autumleaf y Yukime Hiwatari quienes me pidieron algo asi como similar a esto. No es exacto lo que prometi pero "close enought" Advertencia: Trasvestimo


Puta y reputa madre. No volvía a empedarse así y menos en la misma cantina que el estúpido español, el pendejo de Francia y el carbón que se supone que ya no existe. Porque él? Solo porque tenía algo de sangre en el alcohol? Estúpidos aprovechados con mal sentido del humor. Y toda la culpa la tenía el cantinero! Mira que venderle alcohol a un menor de edad cuando está acompañado de 3 adultos que bien podrían ser violadores, secuestradores, ladrones de órganos o las 3 cosas! Además de cuando acá era legal un documento escrito con pluma roja en una servilleta y firmado en estado de ebriedad? Y un carajo. Pero el no volvía al cuidado de España porque no volvía! Y menos aun cuando la "custodia" seria compartida con el degenerado y Zombielich.

Además el no era ningún cobarde, no señor, por la virgencita santa que no. Por eso estaba donde estaba. A punto de firmar sentencia de muerte, frente a la estúpida puerta de un idiota a punto de tocar el estúpido timbre. Apenas lo hizo conto tres largos y eternos segundos antes de decidir que la intención es lo que cuenta y pretender huir antes de que lo descubran. Tristemente quedo en pretensión porque Alfred abrió la puerta apenas se para empezar la huida.

-_**hey Mecsico! What's up?**_

-ohm pues... verás... es una historia muy graciosa la verdad...eh

-_**it's funny**_...justo hoy estaba recordando cuanto me debes...

-no es como si viniera a pedirte dinero _**cabrón**_

-_**oh**_..._**so**_... qué te trae _**to my**_?

-_**pa'**_ empezar no conozco a _"Tumi"_ así que no me trajo nada. Ahora déjame pasar _**pendejo**_.- Al ver que el estadounidense no pensaba mover su pesado organismo del camino decidió empezar a hablar- Mira, sé que me he estado portando medio raro toda la semana pasada-¿Quién diría que un mini cohete podría atravesar un muro? Menos mal que al gringo se le cayó el pepinillo de la hamburguesa que si no...- Así que te traje algo en disculpa. Es chocolate caliente tradicional de la abuelita.

No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, el nunca haría algo semejante por ese idiota. A no ser que necesitara un favor. Pero en este caso, por su honor, cualquier cosa. Después de suspirar y llenarse de valor saco un termo decorado con la bandera mexicana y se lo ofreció al más alto.

-_**Aw~ Joseph~...you shouldn't~...-**_finalmente el norteamericano se digno a dejar pasar al menor. Este se metió directo a la sala como Juan por su casa. Sin soltar la mochila que traía se sentó en un sillón doble con esta entre sus pies y sus manos en su frente mientras el americano examinaba el termo como si fuera a explotar o algo así.

-No tiene nada _**wey**_…es solo un jodido termo de chocolate

-_**Maybe you don't know**_… Seguro que ese _**commie**_ le puso algo alguna vez que haya ido a tu casa… estas muy amiguito con el _**by the way**_…

-Ni que fuera tu_** puta**_novia para que te importe _**cabrón.**_

-Y que te hace pensar que no eres _**my fucking "**__puta novia__**" eh**_?

-TU...!-ningún científico podría a asegurar si el rojo en su rostro es por coraje, vergüenza, bochorno, o alguna mezcla de ellas. Por desgracia antes de revelar el misterio alcanza a notar algo sin soltar una sarta de insultos.- No tienes ni idea que significa verdad...- Y eso en definitivo, no era una pregunta.

-…**_Maybe_**…-ya lo sabía, pero le tranquilizo escuchar al gringo confirmarlo.

- _**puta**_ significa "_whore"_. O algo así. Y novia es "_girlfriend"_...entiendes?

-No. creí que ya habíamos establecido que no eres mujer, _**why you call yourself my girlfriend then?**_ –Pregunto con una cara de perfecta inocencia, y la siguiente frase la dijo sin cambiar ni un poco la expresión-…la palabra correcta seria _**boyfriend rigth?**_

-ese no es el punto! _**Joder!-**_Al decir lo ultimo se cruza de brazos y se gira a otro lado resuelto a ignorarlo hasta que se tome el chocolate.

-_**Whatever~**_..Esto como se toma?- Antes de que el mexicano pudiera explicarle cómo va la cosa el gringo se toma el contenido de un jalón. Y, ante la obvia reacción a venir, solo atina a taparse los oídos-_**FUCK! Hot!Hot!Hot!**_

-Te dije que era chocolate caliente!

-_**WHAT?**_

-_HOT-Chocolate!_

-_**Why you didn't tell me before?!**_

-Claro que te dije _**wey**_!- Bueno, lo pasado, pasado. Ahora solo había que esperar que el coctel de pastillas que le echo surtiera efecto. Con suerte sin matarlo. Afortunadamente no hubo que esperar mucho ya que con la sangre al cien (por el escandalo que hizo) las pastillas le cayeron pronto al sistema. Alfred cayó al piso como costal de papas por suerte sin golpear nada valioso.

* * *

Lentamente abrió los ojos notando de inmediato que estaba en una sala de interrogatorios. NO, corrección. SU sala de interrogatorios. Porque si, tenia una justo debajo de su sala. Sin dudar un instante intento levantarse y lo primero que noto fue que estaba atado y lo segundo que tenia una jaqueca horrenda.

Esto era obra de Rusia seguro, no era Josep el que lo visito sino un androide que lo knockeo de algún modo que no pudo defenderse. Obviamente eso era lo que ocurría.

Las luces empezaron a fallar y eso solo significaba que ya venia…quien sea que viniera. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz del mexicano a su espalda.

-Eres muy egoísta, nunca te fijas en los daños que puedes causar hasta que es muy tarde…

-_**what the fuck are you talking about**?_

-callado **_cabrón_**! Quien habla ahora soy yo!-Bien, ese zape no se lo esperaba. Y que **_shit_ **pasaba con **_Mecsico_**?- Ahora escúchame **_wey_** -Tampoco se esperaba ese jalón de cabello- Hoy yo mando y tú haces caso, entiendes?.Qué bueno- Woo… qué onda con ese sombrero de policía? Acaso era un juego de policía bueno y policía malo?. Y el policía bueno? Oh-Oh..Y si el **_commie_ **era el policía bueno? Y SI ERA EL MALO!?

_-**Hey Mecsico this isn't funny...at all** _

-Bien! Porque no se supone que lo sea- **_Ok_**. Como apareciera Iván ya tenía una mano libre para defenderse. Que creyeron? Que se iba a esperar a ver que le hacían? Solo estaba esperando a que como todos los villanos revelaran su maligno plan.

Las luces se apagaron y **_Joseph_**, o al menos suponía que era el prende una lámpara apuntando hacia su rostro cegándolo por completo. Parece que se sienta en la mesa justo enfrente suyo por lo que el estadounidense alcanza a oir.

-Hay algo que necesito y que solo tú puedes darme, llevo toda la semana intentando conseguirlo por las buenas, pero hoy es la fecha límite.

-NO! La colección del capitán america no!- Bien, ya soltó ambas manos. Solo era cuestión de esperar que el plan malvado se descubriera.

-…Serás **_pendejo_**… voy a apagar la lámpara y tú me vas a decir como carajos arreglo las luces, me vienen_** jodiendo** _desde que entre. Oh y también como callo ese rechinido de _**mierda.**_

-Los focos están flojos y yo tampoco sé de dónde viene el rechinido..

-Pues ya que.- _**OK**!_ Se dio la vuelta para arreglar los focos, ahora o nunca, a desatarse las piernas!- no te muevas voy a ir a prender la luz…-Justo antes de que se prendan las luces vuelve a su posición original y… **_God __Damn it __Holy __Shit__!_**

* * *

_A/N; antes de continuar …odio…**ODIO**… escribir desde la perspectiva gringa. Continuamos._

* * *

Nunca antes había hecho esto en su vida, se moría de nervios y más vale que funcionara! Traía puesta una minifalda azul marino y una blusa blanca. Si, blusa y minifalda ok? También traía una gorra de policía que ocultaba una cámara espía. Lo último que "tomo prestado sin permiso y por tiempo indefinido" de la casa del gringo.

Esperaba no haberlo hecho enojar, ese wey podía declararle la guerra na'mas por eso. Intentando aparentar confianza se subió a la mesa en frente suyo. Más vale que la cámara estuviera grabando porque en ese momento estaban varias de las caras que necesitaba! Solo un par mas…

Subió un pie a la silla justo entre las piernas del americano, el cual estaba boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir disparado hacia la "seguridad" de su casa movió su entaconado pie, si con tacones, los tenis no convinab… Retomando el tema. Movió su entaconado pie hasta presionar la entrepierna de Alfred.

-_**JOSEPH! What the hell are you doing!?-**_ Valla! Al parecer eso lo hizo reaccionar, lo cual no resultaba muy bien para Pepechuy quien estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios. Pero lo disimulaba igual de bien que la actuación de los actores de Telenovelas.

-No tengo ni _**puta**_ idea…tu cállate y coopera que con suerte esto acaba bien y a tiempo…

-Y que se supone que haga?-Y una mierda con el _**g**__**ringo**_! Que no veía que no estaba muy a gusto con lo que estaba haciendo como para que además lo acose con preguntas?

-No sé! _**Carajo**_!...solo tengo hasta mañana antes de que…-Lo último que esperaba que pasara era que el güerito le saltara encima. No se suponía que estaba atado?

La fuerza del empuje del norteamericano fue suficiente para que el sombrero de _**poli** _se fuera a saber a dónde. No tubo siquiera tiempo para girarse a ver cuando el _**gringo**_ lo beso. No acaba de procesar "el _**gringo**_ lo beso" cuando unas manos traviesas se metían debajo de su falda.

Estados Unidos se encontraba metido entre las piernas del joven mexicano las cuales se movían inquietas intentando juntarse mientras las manos del primero paseaban vehementemente por ellas. Mientras tanto el menor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separar al mayor de su cuerpo, pero este tenía todo, TODO su peso sobre el impidiéndole salir de abajo suyo presionándolo contra la mesa. Los labios del norteamericano pasaban de los labios al cuello del latino sin detenerse siquiera a pensar.

Cada vez que separaba sus labios de los del castaño lo escuchaba decirle cosas en _**mehicano***_ que no alcanzaba a procesar de la excitación que corría por su cuerpo hasta su virilidad, y por lo que su cuerpo le decía probablemente el otro tampoco sabía lo que decía.

Y así, entre besos, caricias, mordidas y mucha pasión latina (porque en cuanto Pepechuy supero la vergüenza por la situación demostró porque dicen que los latinos son los amantes más apasionados.) tuvieron sexo. Si, sexo, porque decir "hicieron el amor" sonaba demasiado cursi y personal para ambos. Y no es como si fueran una pareja, no fue sino la calentura del momento y tal vez un poco de tensión no sexual acumulada. Bueno ,dado que tuvieron sexo tal vez si fuera sexual, pero eso no significaba que se desearan. Bueno, no todo el tiempo…Bueno..YA! Que se traían ganas de hace rato y pues sucedió lo que sucedió y no es como si fuera a pasar de nuevo. Punto final.

* * *

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||OMAKE||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

* * *

Al final obtuvo lo que quería, y no, no era "eso", sino la cara de los jodidos Estados Unidos de Amierdica en sus facetas _"que carajos ocurre?", "Por la puta que te pario!" _y _"estoy más caliente que sopa recién hecha". _Bueno, esos nombres los había puesto el.

Todavía no sabía para que las quería el trío de cabrones pero ya les había enviado la gorra con cámara por correo. Ni de pendejo se veía en persona con ellos! A saber que pasaba si _"Cabriedo", "Bonefeo" _y _"Zombielich_" se enteraban de lo que paso ese día. Y por lo que sabía el francés podría decirlo con solo verlo.

Ese día se supone que llegaba la respuesta con la liberación de su "contrato", todo esto calculando la impuntualidad de los _**weyes**_ del correo. Al recibirlo encontró dentro tres sobres. Abrió primero el que tenía un gran y enorme uno pintado. Dentro tenia la servilleta rota como señal de cumplido. Bien. Los otros dos eran los que le preocupaban. En el que tenía un enorme 2 encontró tres pequeñas notas. La primera de Antonio. Hurra.

"_No recordaba ese lunar en tu cuello, supongo que pronto todos lo conocerán, pero no te preocupes, ya sé que no te gusta pero te aseguro que se ve mejor de lo que piensas! _

_PD: si caminas seguido pronto se va a ir el dolor."_

Y por su cabeza solo paso "que _**mierda**_?"…la segunda era de Gilberto. Entendía que Antonio le enviara una carta, aunque no entendiera el contenido, pero porque le escribiría algo el alemán?.

"_Oye tienes una voz genial! Espero que todavía tengas garganta para ocuparla en los planes de Francis y míos. Si no déjala reposar porque la vas a necesitar. Esperamos estrechar negocios contigo pronto._

_PD: Abre primero el sobre 3"_

De acuerdo, eso fue más raro aun. Como sea decidió obedecer y abrió el tercer sobre encontrando un enorme contrato, era muy grueso y tenia letras muy pequeñas y mucha weba para leerlo. Como le hacían falta lazos económicos con más países aparte de Gringolandia lo firmo rápidamente y lo mando con su _**secre**_ directo a que lo firmara su jefe. El cual seguramente tampoco lo iba a leer. Por último abrió la tercera carta, de Francisco.

"_**Petit**__, no conocía tus dotes para el arte homoerótico, pero ahora descubiertas te anexamos un contrato en el que me sedes los derechos de autor del video que enviaste. Además aceptas grabar una segunda parte bajo mis términos en cuanto sea necesaria. Y por ultimo concedes no obtener ganancia alguna más allá de tu propia satisfacción personal de ninguna._

_PD: Nos encanto el video, España se puso un poco melancólico pero por lo demás lo disfrutamos mucho. En especial yo. Incluso estoy considerando hacer "negocios privados" contigo, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero."_

_**Puta madre…Carajo…HIJOS DE LA CHINGADA!.**_ Donde fue a para ese contrato de _**mierda**_?!... El no se iba a quedar sin ganancia alguna!...

…Ni a grabar segunda parte…Dios Santo…

* * *

*Mehicano: está en jerga gringa y europea. Ambos relacionan Español/Spanish con España/Spain así que para el español de México utilizan "mexicano" y por algún motivo no pueden decirlo como Dios manda (¿?)

* * *

**A/N**

Ehmm subo este porque tube chance de terminarlo ayer despues de mi tarea. One-Shot asi que no hay segunda parte. Al menos no planeada.


End file.
